


Searching for the Little Monster

by etherealmeido



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Other, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealmeido/pseuds/etherealmeido
Summary: Irene and Seulgi are told they will be exploring a supposedly cursed and haunted location. But their schedule falls through. Until Seulgi decides they should still explore on their own.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 7





	Searching for the Little Monster

**Author's Note:**

> A request I worked on. "Seulrene & tentacles"
> 
> If youwould liek to send me a request, please send them to stardustseulgi.tumblr.com

Red Velvet's new sub unit would soon debut. With their album being titled "Monster" it seemed easy enough to come up with a promotion idea. Irene and Seulgi would be going to a supposedly cursed and abandoned building. Checking out the rumors that had been spreading around online lately.

Supposedly a strange monster had been sighted inside the building. Some people have been inside during the years it has been abandoned. But no one ever made it far enough in to find evidence before turning back. Some people had reported hearing noises. Sounds of the walls being hit. Or things being thrown around violently.

The girls were sat down, and and they were shown some of the posts. Irene didn't believe a word of it. Seulgi thought parts of it sounded a little dangerous. But bother were willing to go check it out. They would be send in for 24 hours. And left alone inside. That way the show would feel more organic. No crew would influence their reactions if they did happen to find anything.

A day passed, and the girls were given an update about the project. All companies involved were left in a weird spot. The project had ot be cancled, due to growing concerns over the project becoming legitimately unsafe for the idols. But because planning for the production had gotten so far along, some elements of the filming were left in place. Mainly the electricity for the building still being turned back on until the day after the filming was scheduled to end. And parts of the inside being cleaned up in advance for health and safety reasons.

Irene was relieved to not have to go through with the show. She wasn't exactly excited by the idea, and was already assuming most of the night would be filed with planned scares to try to get bigger reactions from them both. Seulgi, on the other hand, was still intrigued by the whole concept.

"We could still go check it out on our own." She began letting her thoughts out to the leader. "There's nothing saying we can't just explore without the crew or cameras. The lights are still fixed up. The power will be on. They already had to make sure the place is safe. What's the harm in checking it out? It could be fun!" Still hesitant, Irene eventually gave in, and decided to join her.

\- - -

The day had come. The girls set out to the building. No staff or crew following. They planed an over night trip, and had arrived in the mid-afternoon. Irene had booked a hotel room for the night just incase. But Seulgi wanted to stay as long as they could. Both had still packed some clothes to sleep in, and change into the next day. The girls got out of the car, dressed in their casual clothes, and comfortable walking shoes. Similar to their airport fashions. Loose untucked tops with tight pants. Leaving their things in the car for now, they headed toward the entrance.

The doors to get inside felt intimidating. They were double doors made of metal. The weather had taken it's toll on the building. At this point it was hard to tell what it was even used for back before it became abandoned. If it wasn't for workers recently coming and going from setting up, it might not have even been possible to get the doors open, due to them being jammed for so long. With a forceful pull, one side was slowly opened up, and they stepped inside.

Seulgi touched her hand to the wall and felt around, and quickly found some switches. Flipping them caused all of the main hallway to illuminate. She wiped her palm off on the side of her pants to get the residual dust off. Both of the girls slowly walked around, peering into the empty rooms that lined both side of the hall.

Every room seemed the same. Empty floors, and painted over brick cinderblock style walls. The building was almost depressing to be inside of because of the potential history. And it had a chilling feel, making them nervous. Irene started to slow her pace as she began to walk behind Seulgi more and more. Letting her step into each room first, and being ready to jump back out of it if something was wrong inside.

\- - -

Time was passing quicker than they realized. As they moved into another room, they noticed the sky had already grown dark. By now they had only finished looking through the main floor. But with so many branching halls, it was taking quite a long time to search. And all they had to show for it was a few staged elements the staffs had set up. Creepy props and furniture. But nothing that seemed organic, or like it had actually been from the time of the shut down.

"Maybe they already took out all the things that were left behind as a safety precaution." Irene said. "There was probably a pretty big risk of mold."

"There's some stairs back that way. What if we check different floors and see what we can find. Seulgi suggested. "It'll take us all night if we don't."

Although hesitant, Irene stayed behind as the younger girl walked off to a higher floor. Leaving her to check the lower. In a way, she was thankful she didn't have to go up. The rumors they had been shown had a common theme. Some noises could be heard from the outside. And while alot of the noises matched the violet sounds reported by some that had snuck inside, others had also said they could hear the sounds of people screaming from the upper windows. Irene suddenly realized that she had gotten lost in her thoughts, and was still just standing around alone, while Seulgi had already ascended her set of stairs. She hurried along and went down hers.

\- - -

Seulgi was taking her time upstairs. Some of the rooms seemed to be locked up still. Lights only turned n in a select few, and the switches she found didn't seem to change that. As she walked, she could hear some noises. It almost seemed like the slapping and thudding sounds she was reading about before. At first she ignored it. Thinking it was just noises outside in the courtyard. Maybe old junk was being tossed around in the wind. She continued to search, and started ot hear the noises again. She stopped in her tracks and listened for a moment. She could tell which direction the echoed sounds were coming from. The more she heard it, the more afraid she became of checking it out. Maybe someone else was in the building with them. The sensation of fear started to wash over her body. She hadn't even considered it before. But she tried to calm herself down, and thought about the "traps" the staff had set up below. It was probably something intentionally put in a room to lure them. And the lights being turned on probably turned on the power for it too.

\- - -

Down in the lower floor, Irene wasn't having much luck either. She didn't take time to explore each room. Instead she decided to pick up her pace, and try to say she cover all there was, and get back upstairs as quick as she could. The few rooms she stopped at, she stuck her head inside to take a quick look. Sometimes seeing more props set in place. And rarely being tricked by some jump scares the staff had laid out for them. She felt humiliated by how often she was shouting as the surprises.

Without even bothering to check the last branching hall, she decided she had enough. There wasn't anything to the rumors as far as she was concerned. It was all just stories made up by people who had probably never even been near the building in the first place. Fed up with this whole idea she started to go back up to the main floor, and was going to go find Seulgi.

\- - -

The younger girl had gotten closer and closer to the source of the sounds. It was getting too loud to be something that had been put in place for them to find. And it was coming from a hall that had the least door opened up. Something seemed different. This hall had a much different feel to it. Almost ominous in a way. She could tell it had been explored recently. But it didn't look as though it was cleared out the same was the staff had been doing their routine. It must have been checked by others who had been breaking in before.

"Maybe some of the rumors were actually coming from explorers." She said to herself as she continued to slowly walk.

Soon she was sure she knew what room the noises were coming from. The sounds had started to subside. As if they knew she was getting closer. Almost as if it had lured her on purpose. All that was left was the echoes of a wet noise. She cautiously stood outside of the room. Not letting herself be visible to anything inside. She waited for a sound or some kind of action to come from inside. But she couldn't even see the shadows of anything moving. As she tried to quickly rationalize it in her head, she told herself that the fact that the lights in that room worked, and the door was open meant it had to be another scare set up for them. She took a deep breath, and stepped inside.

The room seemed pretty normal. It wasn't as clean as some of the others. And there was still some old furniture on the floor. But nothing weird. Nothing other than what looked like a large lump of something. She couldn't even figure out what it was. It just looked like a solid mound on the floor. But the way the light reflected off of it made her certain that was what the wet sounds had been coming from. She looked up at the ceiling, expecting there to be a leak or something from above that had soaked it. But she didn't even see a single stain.

Her upward gaze was quickly pulled back down. She felt something gripping onto her lower leg. A tentacle had quickly reached out from the mass. It had a tight grab on her, and wouldn't allow her to move. Her whole body jumped from it startling her. But her leg was stiffly held.

"What is this thing?" Thinking it had to be mechanical or something.

She kept trying to pull her leg away, but it wouldn't let her go. She reached down and tried to pull it off of her, as it curled around. But it was covered in a thick, sticky liquid. The feeling made her feel disgusted. She let go and instinctually wiped her hands off on her top. Instantly regretting it. But while she initially thought she had just ruined her clothes, she watched in shock as it started to melt away the material. She looked down at her pants, and saw the skin of her legs starting to show as it was melting there too.

\- - -

Irene was making her way up the last few steps. She had been calling out to Seulgi so she wouldn't scare her if they unexpectedly ran into each other. But she wasn't hearing any response. Once she go to the top, she had no idea hall in the branching paths she should follow. But something gave her a good idea. She could hear what sounded like her member screaming coming from one of the directions. Fearing for her safety she took off running down that hall.

As she arrived, she was horrified by what she saw. Seulgi's clothe were destroyed. Only a few sections remained in tact. While the edges that were left looked as if they had been burned off of her. But there were no dark spots left in the jagged edges of the material. More importantly, she was unsure what the rest of what was in front of her even was. A monster was attacking the girl. Multiple tentacles reaching out to her, and holding her body. One leg still restrained. One of her arms stretched out clawing at the floor to try to drag herself away from it. And her body was helpless, laid on her side while it held her other leg up in the air at an angle. Giving it plenty of freedom to penetrated her with another tentacle.

Irene watched as it thrusted itself in and out of her. Pumping itself as the length of it squirmed and wiggled around wildly. Seulgi moaned and grunted as it forced itself deep inside of her. She could feel the warmth of the thing spreading her open. It had forced itself inside. Pushing her body to what felt like it's limits as it stretched her. Pushing all the way to her cervix as it thrusted. Her eyes wandered, and she noticed Irene was there. Instantly recognizing the panic and fear in her expression.

"Get out of here!" Seulgi yelled. She couldn't stand the thought of the leader getting caught too. At least one of them could get out safely. The creature was starting to pull her closer and closer as more tentacles emerged from inside the mass. As if it was planning to use even more on her body. But after her warning, the creature seemed to take notice of the other girl too.

Irene was frozen in place. Her mind knew she needed to run. There was no way she could get the girl free. She'd need to get help. But her body wouldn't respond to her impulses. She couldn't get herself to move out of the room. She finally had a moment of clarity, and snapped out of it. She turned around to run, but stumbled on some of the old mess left behind in the room. She lost her balance and almost fell over. Catching herself before she hit the ground.

Even though she had saved herself from falling, it wasn't enough. The monster had enough time to reach her with some of its seemingly endless tentacles. It took hold of her ankles, and kept her from getting away. Seulgi looked away. She couldn't bear to watch the same fate happen to her. It wasted no time with the older girl. It slapped her along the back side. Dissolving her clothes almost instantly. As they melted, they seemed to fall off as it felt all over her body. Some of the tentacles wrapping around her waist and the front of her torso as it explored its new immobilized plaything.

A few of the feelers held her by the wrists. Now keeping her in an awkward stance. Her torso stuck being leaned forward, while still stood on her feet. She could feel a particularly thick one touching around her. The tip seemed to be searching for something She knew exactly what it was trying to find. And she was wishing for anything but having to go through that. But it didn't seem to be heading exactly where she thought. Intentionally or not, it was prodding at her asshole. The thin tip found it's target, and started to push. Irene screamed as it was being pushed in. Even with it's slow pace, it still hurt her. The abundant liquid the creature produced on its skin barely helped her.

Seulgi's moans had become deafened. A spare tentacle had found its way into her mouth and was now exploring another of her warm holes. She had become used to the feeling of it using her now. She closed her eyes and accepted her fate of being used like this. While Irene was having a much more difficult time. It pushed deeper and deeper. It seemed to expect to find a stopping point, but just kept going. Eventually it stopped burrowing, and started to trust in her asshole the same way the others had been doing with Seulgi.

The oral tentacle was pushing deeper into the younger girl's mouth. Hitting the back of her throat. She could feel both of the appendages inside of her getting more rough with their movement. Her moaning became more desperate. She couldn't speak with her mouth stuffed, but she wanted to beg for it to show her some mercy.

Irene stood in place screaming and shouting as it pushed her body forward with each time it went further back inside her. Her body felt like it was going to break. She could also feel it's movements getting more wild and intense. And before she knew it, she could feel something else foreign touching her. The loose tentacles that had previously removed her clothes had started to cum. Covering her back and ass. Making a huge mess in the lengths of her hair that were still along her back, and on top of her head. So much of it had been splashed on her that it almost instantly began to run off of her body and onto the floor.

Seulgi could feel the tentacles inside of her starting to throb. The one in her mouth came to a stop. And it began to cum into her mouth and throat. She began gaging on it immediately, as the excess ran out the sides of her mouth. And the feeler down below soon followed. Filling her up instantly. She could feel the pressure of the warm cum as it hit her insides. The tentacle pulsed more as it was letting itself release inside of her. And when they finally pulled out of her, both holes let a wave of it run out of her.

Irene wanted to tell herself it was over. But she knew that wasn't the end of it. The anal tentacle still hadn't finished up. But with one last deep push, it shot warm load after load inside of her. She could feel it hitting her walls in deep places inside of her. Her face was stunned. She couldn't even begin to prepare herself for what was happening. After a few moments of it filing her up, she let her head drop. She wasn't able to do much else at that point. And finally, it started to retract from inside of her. Even more cum pooled underneath of her. Mixing with what was already dripping off of her body as her asshole began to close itself back up. A few pushed getting a little bit more out of herself.

The girls were released. Seulgi's leg dropped back down as she laid there motionless. Unsure how to even mentally process what had happened. And Irene dropped to her knees with a small splashing sound as she hit the ground. Quickly getting her senses back, she got up and hurried over to the other girl. Trying her best to lift her up and get her out of there.

\- - -

The girls had managed to safely get to their reserved hotel room. Using some of their supplied they left in the car to clean themselves off. Trying to rinse their skin and hair with bottled water they brought. And using their clothes they planned for the next day to cover themselves. Knowing a celebrity privacy entrance in the back they could use, they made their way into the hotel relatively unnoticed, and were able to take a real shower and clean themselves up.

\- - -

Days later, the staffs had gone in and cleaned up their equipment. Each taking what belonged to their own companies out of the building. None of them had ventured deep enough to ever even come near the room with the monster. And after everything was removed, the power was once again shut down. And the building went back to its abandoned status. Being left to gather more rumors over time, with no new explorers to ever verify.


End file.
